opportunities
by emilyemilyemily
Summary: Alice loves Jasper, but sometimes it seems as though it isn't returned. Rosalie and Emmett's relationship is on the rocks. What will happen when the two girls find comfort in each other? rated M for smut and lemons. read and review, please.
1. Alice: Blind Date

**_Okay, here goes. This is my new fan fiction, because I didn't want to continue the Rosalie/Alice one. This one will have a better plot, instead of starting off with the in-your-face smut like the last one did, and hopefully it will last longer than the others too._**

**_I am hoping that you will all be real nice, and review this one as much as the others, and also I would like to alert you to another one of mine, choices. I'm juggling writing this, that, and trying to continue others, although they look kind of unlikely._**

**_Hope you enjoy, I know I'll enjoy writing it. Thank you in advance. I'm going to try to update regularly, although other things, like revision may come calling._**

**_Please review, I'll love you forever. :]_**

_Chapter I_

I am so sick of Jessica taking me places, trying to get me to meet people and make new friends. All I want is to concentrate on my studies, not get a boyfriend I want to spend the rest of my life with. I had been on so many dates with guys Jessica thought 'suitable' for me I must have broken some sort of record. I never rang any of them again after the 'date' was over. Some of them had been okay, but I couldn't see any of them lasting more than a couple of months. I don't know why she keeps persisting when it's more than obvious I'd rather be in my room writing one of my English essays again, trying to make it better. That's what a normal Friday night consists of, when I'm not dragged about by Jess. Tonight is a Friday. I hadn't been on one of Jess' 'dates' in so long, I had almost started to hope she would have given up, but all that came crashing down around me when she waltzed into my room announcing she'd found the 'perfect' person for me. She had 'forgotten' to tell me he was twenty two until now.

'Come on, Jess. He's four years older than me. What would he ever see in someone so young?' I asked, hoping she would change her mind about the date and let me go home.

'Alice, he's not that old, Mike's twenty three.'

'You're twenty,' I stated. 'It doesn't matter for you anyways; you're completely in love and stuff. I don't want that yet. I just want my degree and then I can find love. Why can't you let me do that?'

She stopped and sighed. For and amazing second I could almost think she would let me turn back. Of course, this _was_ Jessica we were talking about, and therefore she wouldn't give up. Almost like me dragging Bella shopping and spending Edward's money on her. She _hates_ that. It's possible it's as much as I hate this, courtesy of Jessica-bloody-Stanley. I hate her so much sometimes, and it doesn't help that she doesn't half annoy me mostly, but I guess I'm going to be living with her until she leaves, and therefore must play the nice-girl act. She appeared to forget what she was going to say as she turned and continued marching off towards the restaurant to find Mike and this mystery twenty two-year-old. I didn't carry on walking, hoping she wouldn't miss me and I could turn around and run back to what I would be calling 'home' for the next couple of years. No luck.

'Mary Alice Cullen!' she yelled, 'Get those little legs moving! Honestly! Do you ever want to have fun?' I could just kill her for using my full name sometimes. I slowly walked towards _The Belle Restaurant, _knowing it wouldn't make a good impression.

When we got into the newly-found hell-hole I spotted Mike right away. He was chatting to a more than less reluctant guy who was sitting sulkily in the chair next to him. He was very good looking, with long blonde hair and a toned upper body. He had long eyelashes framing bright blue eyes that looked fairly intelligent. He didn't look that old, he had a young face, but it was mature at the same time. I looked opposite him and saw Jessica sitting down already while I was staring. I grudgingly took my seat next to her and stared at the ceiling.

'Alice,' she growled, 'this is Jasper. Jasper, this is Alice.' She narrowed her eyes, forcing me to look at him and say something. Luckily he didn't notice and decided to make the first move.

'Hi,' he stated. He seemed as bored by his friend's behaviour as I was with mine. Well, it looked like we had one thing in common, if nothing else.

'Hey,' I replied, not bothering to try to communicate. I knew nothing would come of this, just like the others. I looked to my left and saw Jessica and Mike making faces to each other and muttering I love you over and over. Well, it could be that they were saying 'elephant juice'; I couldn't actually hear them, just see their lips moving.

I looked back up at the ceiling, knowing Jessica was beyond noticing my actions.

'You know Alice; this is going to be a long evening if we just sit here. We may as well talk to each other. Even if nothing does progress of this, which admittedly, none of my other 'dates',' he made quotation marks with his fingers at the last word, 'have, but we might be friends. You look familiar, anyway. Do you have a brother or a sister or something?'

I smiled at the thought of people knowing my brother. _Everyone_ knew him. He used to be a bit of a playboy type before he settled with Bella.

'Edward Cullen.' I looked at him as I said it to watch his expression. Not many of the guys liked him; he'd had a few flings with other people girlfriends. Strangely, Jasper smiled.

'I know him,' he said. 'I used to share a room when he first came. I moved out and apparently he's sharing with a guy called Emmett now. He seems a pretty alright sort of fellow, though.'

'Yeah, Emmett's really nice. He's just like a cuddly bear, really. Behind all the muscle and brawn, he's so sweet.'

He laughed, 'I must say, I've never heard Emmett and cuddly and bear in the same sentence. Most think he's a huge monster, hell, I think even Edward did at first. Don't blame them; he can look kind of menacing.' The conversation moved on and too soon it was the end of the night, we exchanged phone numbers, but strangely enough, it wasn't because Jessica was nudging me to. I _wanted_ to. Jasper was such a nice guy. He suggested that we do it again sometime, and he told me he would ring in the next week to arrange something. I honestly couldn't wait.

'Bella,' I said after my second date with Jasper a week later, 'I really think I can see this going somewhere. Honestly, I really like him.' I was gushing all that had happened to Bella while sitting on the edge of her sofa, with the T.V on. The original plan was to watch _Forever After_, one of my all-time favourite films, but I had been bursting to talk to someone other than Jess about Jasper.

'Alice, be careful. He's so much older than you are, I don't want him stringing you along. Maybe you should tell Edward.'

'Bells come on. Edward would freak the poor boy. He wouldn't accept my dating Callum who was only one year older than I was so how's he going to take it when I mention that Jazz is twenty two? He won't like it either way, and I know you two spend so much time together, but I really have known him all my life. I just need some advice on how to approach this coming situation, that's all. I can't go on lying to him, I just can't. We're so close, it's as though he can read my mind.' I was almost shouting, and gesticulating wildly by the time I had finished my rant. Bella was looking at me as though I should be carted off to a mental hospital, and I hoped to god her room-mate Rosalie couldn't hear me.

_Introducing Rosalie! Well, not much but oh well. It's enough to be getting on with. Here's a sneak—_

''_Bella! You're brilliant!''—any guesses anyone? It's not actually Alice, before you think it is. It's before Alice and Bella's talk at the end this chapter, if that makes any sense? It will, anyway._

_I enjoyed writing this. It's going to get better, though. Wait until its Rosalie's point of view. Yippee! Can't wait. :)_


	2. Bella: Good Advice

**_Thank you for so many story alerts. Can we turn those into reviews please? It would make me write faster, knowing I'm getting some reviews._**

**_Thanks to those who did review._**

_Chapter 2_

We were sitting on the end of my bed, saying our goodbyes when Emmett popped his head round the corner.

'Come on, Edward. Let's move it, move it! We _must_ get good seats. MUST!' _Wow, Emmett liked his motorbike conventions. Thank god Edward isn't into all that and only goes when forced by Emmett,_ I thought to myself. I probably wouldn't get to spend much time with him at all if that were the case.

'I love you, Bella dear. I'll ring when I'm on my way back, okay?' He leaned in for a last swift kiss and I walked out of my room with him to go to the door. I could see Rosalie and Emmett kissing very passionately near the doorframe and knew Edward and I had another few seconds to say goodbye. I gave him a quick hug as he kissed my forehead and walked to the open door. Emmett broke apart from Rosalie and followed Edward out to his car.

Rosalie turned to me and sighed. 'I really don't get to spend enough time with him anymore, Bella. I'm finding myself less and less attracted to him as the days go by. I don't want to be apart from him, we've been together 3 years, but I can't see us spending any time together anymore. And when we do finally get together it's for quick shag before he runs off to some convention or show or rally or some other equally shit thing. I just don't know what to do anymore Bella.' Her voice lowered to a whisper, 'And what's more, Bella, as I'm walking around here, in the library, in classes, wherever, I have started to notice girls more than boys. I'm really worried Bella, I don't know what to do. I cannot be a lesbian, it's just gross.'

'Rose, I'm sure there's nothing wrong with yours and Emmett's relationship. I mean, I'm not wiz, but perhaps you could talk instead of "shagging" next time? Or make him take an evening off, I can go to theirs, and he can stay the night. That way you could talk over dinner, and do whatever it is you want afterwards. And if it starts at eight or something, then he'll have no excuse in some rally or convention, will he? Am I good, or am I good?' I leaned back, crossed my arms over my chest and smiled.

'Bella! You're brilliant! Oh, I love you so so much Bella! I'd never have thought of a romantic evening to re-kindle our passion!' She came over to me and gave me a quick hug before jumping up and grabbing her purse. 'I'm going to do it tonight, or is that too short notice for you to go to Edwards?' I shook my head, saying it would be fine, and she danced out the door. 'I'm going shopping!' she shouted as an afterthought. I smiled at the thought of having an excuse to sleep round Edwards. _Well,_ I thought, _I doubt we'll actually be doing much sleeping._ I liked that thought a little too much. I hummed as I started on some washing piles.

Later there was a knock on the door. 'Rose, have you left your keys again?' I called, 'It's open anyways!' I heard the door open timidly.

'Bella?' a voice said. It wasn't Rosalie. I turned to see Alice looking at me with a strange new look in her eyes. She was early. The original plan had been to have some girly time and watch a movie, but she seemed troubled.

'Alice, are you alright? Is everything okay?' I was slightly worried; I had never seen her look like this before. She had a strange glimmer behind her eyes, and although it looked as though she was happy, she had a thin layer of sadness almost hiding it from view. I frowned slightly trying to work out what was making her unhappy.

She looked at me, trying to figure out what to say or how to say it. I'm not a mind-reader so I couldn't be sure, but I think she wants to tell m the truth, but perhaps she's worried about what I'll think of her.

'I've met this person, and I really, really like him, but I don't think Edward would approve,' she started taking a small breath so she could carry on. 'He's unbelievable, Bells. I didn't think I would ever meet someone who was so... so _in tune_ with my feelings. His name's Jasper, he's gorgeous with amazing blonde hair, perfect figure and he's clever too. I don't know what I'm going to do, Bells. He really likes me, but I don't think we can truly be together without me telling Edward. And I can't tell Edward without him freaking. There's a bit of an age gap. He's twenty two. Bella, I really think I can see this going somewhere. Honestly, I really like him.'

'Alice, be careful. He's so much older than you are, I don't want him stringing you along. Maybe you should tell Edward.' I suggested gently, trying to calm her down a bit.

'Bells come on. Edward would freak the poor boy. He wouldn't accept my dating Callum who was only one year older than I was so how's he going to take it when I mention that Jazz is twenty two? He won't like it either way, and I know you two spend so much time together, but I really have known him all my life. I just need some advice on how to approach this coming situation, that's all. I can't go on lying to him, I just can't. We're so close, it's as though he can read my mind.' She was raising her voice and moving her hands wildly.

After an hour of talking it out with her, she had decided that she would tell Edward, but only when I was there so I could calm him down if he needed it. I honestly couldn't say I thought he would, but that didn't matter. We were sitting on the sofa, watching _Ever After_ (Alice had picked it, I would have much preferred something else, but she's the guest and the one with the troubled love life, as she kept reminding me) when there was a knock on the door and the phone rang at the same time.

'Al, get the phone and I'll get the door, okay?' I said.

'Sure thing, Bells,' she sighed ripping herself away from the movie. I walked over to the door and opened it slowly, wondering who it would be. Turned out it was Rosalie, she'd forgotten her keys, and was ringing me to let her in.

'Hello? Hello?' Alice was screaming down the phone. 'Bella, someone has just hung up.'

'It's okay Alice,' I reassured her, 'It was Rose, trying to get back in. She was ringing, but hung up when I opened the door.'

'Hey, Bells, who's that?' Rosalie asked.

'It's Alice, she's Edward's sister.'

'Oh right. Are you watching _Ever After_?' she gasped when she saw the T.V. 'I _love_ that film so much. Bella, how come you never let me watch it?' She stood there and frowned at me.

'Because Rose, we don't have it unless you've hidden it somewhere? Anyways, Alice brought it over. She's having some boy troubles so I thought I could be nice and let her watch it.'

'Men, they're the worst inventions ever, aren't they. They never do what we tell them to, and then they wonder why we're pissed? Not the sharpest tool in the toolbox, mine isn't. But he's lovely and amazing, and... Hold on, are you staying here tonight?' She was looking at Alice with annoyance.

'No, I'm going back to mine and Jessica's place when the film's finished. Don't want to infringe or anything.' Alice was staring at Rose and I wanted to know what was going through her mind. It was times like these I wished I had some sort of magical power that would enable me to know what people were thinking at that time.

'And you, Bella? What are you doing tonight? You've got something sorted, right?' Rosalie was panicking, she obviously wanted some alone time with Emmett and I wasn't going to get in her way.

'I am going to Edward's. We are going to have a nice night in, and I will enjoy it immensely.' As I could see the subtitles on the T.V screen, I walked into my room picked up my bag of clothes and things, and walked out the door, Alice hot on my heels. 'See you later, Rose!'

'Thanks Bells!' she yelled after me as the door shut. I said goodbye to Alice and fished my keys out my pocket. I was in the car and on my way to Edwards in no time, and I couldn't wait.

_And that's Chapter 2. What did you think? Here's another preview:_

'She was shorter than Bella, with short black hair and one of the prettiest faces I'd ever seen.'

_Bet you can't guess what's coming up next. Rosalie's POV! Sorry, but you're always looking at at least a week between reviews, unless I'm in a very write-y mood. I know that's not an actual word, but yeah._

_Review this story, please. The more reviews, the faster I update, remember that._

_Sorry to those who do review; it's people who just put it on story alert, but don't review. Why? They should. So... review, my sweet flowers, please?_


	3. Rosalie: Locked Out

_Chapter 3_

I climbed out my car and walked towards the front door, searching for my keys. _Oh no, _I thought. I knew _exactly_ where I had left them—next to my bed. They were still in my room which meant I couldn't get in. _Crap. Crap Crap Crap._ I hoped to god Bella hadn't gone out. She had a nasty habit of going out when I forgot my keys. I had a nasty habit of forgetting my keys, now I came to think about it...

I fished my phone from my purse, and rang Bella as I walked to the door. I rang the bell and someone had just picked up the phone when the door opened. I saw Bella and hung up the phone.

'Hello? Hello?' someone was screeching into a just hung up phone. I peered around Bella to see a girl a couple years younger than me looking into the phone as though it had done something to personally offend her. She was shorter than Bella, with short black hair and one of the prettiest faces I'd ever seen. 'Bella, someone has just hung up,' she stated, her eyes narrowing as she said it. I smiled at the way she said it, as though it was the worst crime in the world. Her voice barely contained the disgust she obviously felt towards people like that.

'It's okay Alice,' Bella hushed her; 'It was Rose, trying to get back in. She was ringing, but hung up when I opened the door.' I was staring at the girl by the counter when she moved back to the sofa.

'Hey, Bells, who's that?' I whispered, trying not to attract her attention.

'It's Alice, she's Edward's sister.' Good looks ran straight through that family then. I wondered if her flesh had the same silky feel to it as Edwards did, but without the muscles behind it. I was shocked with myself. I couldn't believe I was thinking about this girl naked. I had a perfectly wonderful boyfriend, and I should be grateful.

'Oh right,' I said in what I hoped was an off-hand casual way without looking as though I was trying to cover something up. I needed to get rid of her. I then spotted what they were watching. 'Are you watching _Ever After_? I _love_ that film so much. Bella, how come you never let me watch it?'

'Because Rose, we don't have it unless you've hidden it somewhere? Anyways, Alice brought it over. She's having some boy troubles so I thought I could be nice and let her watch it.' She was having boy troubles? I wondered if she would ever think to ditch boys... _No, you have Emmett, stupid. You're only sexually deprived because you haven't been with him for so long. Get rid of them and you can have sex tonight._ I almost laughed aloud when the rational part of my brain made itself heard.

'Men, they're the worst inventions ever, aren't they. They never do what we tell them to, and then they wonder why we're pissed? Not the sharpest tool in the toolbox, mine isn't. But he's lovely and amazing, and... Hold on, are you staying here tonight?' I was slightly hopeful when I said that last bit, but then annoyed at myself for it. I needed Emmett to myself tonight, and would make it happen at any costs.

'No, I'm going back to mine and Jessica's place when the film's finished. Don't want to infringe or anything.' She stared right into my eyes and I could see passion and curiosity behind them. I knew just then I had fallen for Alice, and would want to see her again one day.

I looked away first, looking towards Bella instead.

'And you, Bella? What are you doing tonight? You've got something sorted, right?' I was slightly panicky because I wanted Alice so badly right now and I would try something if she didn't go.

'I am going to Edward's. We are going to have a nice night in, and I will enjoy it immensely.' She walked into her room, picked up a bag and walked towards me. 'See you later, Rose!' she said on her way out the door, Alice starting out after her. She brushed me on her way out muttering something that could have been 'see you'. The shutting of the door broke my thought trail, which wasn't looking good.

I stood and stared at the fridge for a few moments until I finally remembered why I had actually come back. I ran into my room for my keys, and as earlier mentioned, they were next to my bed. I scooped them up and ran outside to my car to collect the groceries I had bought earlier. I started on the cooking and was almost ready when I heard Emmett's traditional knock on the door. I let him in and prepared myself for what I hoped would be a good evening.

'Oh, god Bella, I feel so good today, it's like I'm on some sort of high, only better. Last night was amazing, Emmett was... amazing.' A huge grin was smeared across my face, letting anyone who saw me know I was in an amazing mood. There really was no other word for it.

'Okay, Rose. I really don't think I want to know anymore about you and Emmett. I don't tell you how amazing Edward is so, ergo I don't want to know what you and Emmett get up to behind closed doors. Thank you.'

'Sorry Bells, I only thought you might want to know how your plan went yesterday. This morning wasn't so good though. He got up, ate and went.' I sighed thinking about how abrupt it had been. 'Oh well, at least I'm not sexually deprived anymore, Bells.'

'Wha..? I didn't know you were, Rose but thanks for letting me know!' I could hear her laughing on the other end of the phone. 'Sorry, it's just the way you put it. Look, I've got to go now, Edward's waiting for me, but I'll ring you later if you want.'

'Okay, see you. Emmett may be round in a while though, as he didn't stay here very long.'

'Thanks, see you later. Bye!'

I put down the phone and looked around wondering what to do next. I almost jumped out of my skin when the phone rang its shrill ring.

'Shit,' I muttered. I picked up the phone and put it to my ear.

'Bella? Bella?'

'No, it's not Bella. Sorry.'

'Oh, have I got the wrong number?' the sweet voice questioned.

'No, it's just she's not here right now. I'm her roommate; can I help you with anything?'

'Rosalie?'

'Yeah, that's me. Who is this?'

'It's Alice. We met yesterday, in case you've forgotten.' _How could I forget?_

'No, Alice,' I assured her, 'I haven't forgotten at all. Is everything okay? You sounded kind of worried a minute ago.'

'Oh, no. Nothing is okay right now. Everything is going wrong all at the same time. That's why I phoned Bella.' She sounded close to tears. _I could try to calm her down, or I could tell her Bella is at Edwards, not that they'll be contactable for the next hour or so._ Call me selfish, but I wanted to get to know this girl if I was going to have a crush on her for the next couple of weeks.

'Well, honey, Bella's going to be unreachable for the next hour or so, I'll try to help if you want me to.'

She drew a large breath and started to explain.

'Basically, I found this guy, right?' _And that's why nothing will ever happen between the two of us,_ I thought to myself, knowing it probably wouldn't have stopped me if I wanted a guy. 'He's absolutely perfect and I really, really like him, only problem is he's like, four years older than I am. I like him so much, and I'm sure he feels the same way about me, but he just doesn't show it, like ever. I honestly don't know how to get him to admit it. I almost think we were made for each other, you know? We just _fit_. I really can't explain it any better. I haven't really looked at guys like I look at Jasper. Although we've only been together a week, I can see us growing up together. Well, I can see myself growing up with him; he's twenty two for god's sakes. The age gap is positively terrifying.'

'Whoa! Okay, Alice. You've got to play it cool, you know? You don't want to go blurting all your feelings out to him like that; it'll scare the poor guy away. They don't think like we do, honey. They're cavemen on the inside still and he'll run away faster than Speedy Gonzales. I almost made that mistake with Em, but thankfully Bella got word from Edward about it before I did something stupid. I started off wondering what I was doing wrong, but it turned out I was only moving too fast for him, and that felt like a snail's pace to me. Just clam it okay, he won't appreciate undue displays of affection just yet, honey,' Wow, I was good at this agony aunt stuff. Even if I did say _honey_ way too much.

'Oh,' she sighed. She sounded pretty relieved. Her sweet voice that I imagined could cause waves of pleasure to roll down my spine turned into a deeper, more sexual voice, almost breathy. I found myself silent for a minute wondering what her voice would sound like calling _my_ name. I could almost hear her.

'Rose! Rose, are you still there? Rose?' Admittedly it sounded good on her lips, but I didn't want to worry her.

'Sorry Alice, I was just thinking about something for a minute there.' _Yeah, her. Naked. With me._ I smiled at the thought. I was getting myself far too deep into this new fantasy and needed to stop it before it got out of hand.

'Anyway Rose, I've got to go. I'm meeting Jazz at that restaurant on campus. Thanks for the advice though. You seem like a really nice person, I hope we can be friends.'

'I'd love to be, Ali. See you soon and have a nice evening.' _Friends? Is that all?_ _Damn it! Stop thinking about her!_

'Bye.' She hung up the phone and I continued to sit there, not even bothering to put the phone down until half an hour later when I realised I should wash the dishes to save Bella a job.

_Another chapter down and Rose is having trouble with her inner turmoil. I have caught up now though so no more previews, although I may replace the chapter so there is one. Hope you enjoyed this. It's a slow start, but I did say there would be more plot in this one than the last. I feel so bad about Jasper though. I'm sure you know why._

_Can anyone guess whose point of view will be next? :)_

_Don't forget to... Review!_


	4. Jasper: Feelings

_Chapter 4_

For the last part of the night I could be with Alice. I'd admitted to myself I liked her just a few hours ago, and I was surprised how much it seemed to change everything. I looked at her as she walked towards me, taking in every little detail as though I might never see any part of her again. I noticed the way she would start to sway her hips unconsciously when she saw me, the small pout playing on her lips when our eyes locked and most of all the smouldering in her eyes she seemed to reserve only for me. And maybe that meant she liked me too. If it did, she sure didn't show it. But what would I do if she did? Would I be able to admit my feelings for her? Would I be able to stop seeing others? That was why we truly couldn't be together. I wouldn't stop. I _couldn't_ stop.

Sure, I'd tried to settle with someone once; I'd thought I was in love. Her name was Melissa and I'd thought she was my world. I had stopped the sleeping around and whatever else I was doing at the time, and had devoted my whole being, my whole essence, and my whole heart to her. I had turned up to her room and was one word away from asking her to marry me when some guy opened the door naked.

That was it for me, I would never go back to that, and I would never put myself into that situation again. I suppose I was taking my frustration on Melissa out on the whole of her sex, but I didn't care. I needed someone to go to when things went wrong. Last time all I'd had was Edward.

_Yes, this is such a short chapter. I know, I know. Go on, kill me. But, it wasn't ever going to be a long chapter, and it's of some importance. I only got one review last chapter, and was a bit disappointed to be honest with you. I'd have hoped there would be more of a response. _

_I'm not actually sure if I'm going to continue with this. I like it, but do you guys? That's the question really. I have another two stories in mind, and was thinking about doing those, and putting this on a permanent hold. I'll do a couple more chapters, but that might be it. _

_Thanks to those who do review. _Giggles-TEAM JACOB ALL THE WAY _you've been a star! Thanks for reviewing every chapter without fail. :) Next chapter might be up later, if I feel like it. _


	5. Rosalie: First Release

_Chapter 5_

'Look, I just don't see us going anywhere any more. I want us to see other people.' _Silence._ 'Uhh... Look, I'll see you around?' He walked out without looking back once, the door shutting behind him. I heard the door open again, hoping it would be him, come back to say sorry, he didn't want anyone else, only me. It was Bella. Disappointment seeped into my every pore. I didn't want to see others; Emmett was the only thing keeping me sane right now. I _needed_ him. No, I just couldn't be with her, and Emmett was acting second best. Maybe he'd noticed something was up, and thought I was cheating or something? I needed something to take my mind off it, not that I really minded Emmett leaving. I just didn't want to think about the relationship with Alice I want so badly.

'Bella, I've just been dumped. Come on, we're going shopping.'

'Gods, Rose. Are you sure you don't want to cry or anything? I mean, shopping may not be the best option right now for you.' She obviously cared about me, but I wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. She should know better than to try to get out of one of _my_ shopping trips.

'Nope, I couldn't care less Bella. It's just an excuse to drag you out the house with me and buy you a whole new wardrobe.' I smiled a sweet smile, hoping she wouldn't bother arguing any more. Of course, this was Bella we were talking about, and she never gives into shopping easily.

'Well, Rose... Alice is supposed to be picking me up in a minute to do exactly the same. Apart from she hasn't been dumped, she just has a very good blackmailing technique.'

'The more the merrier, right? I'm sure she won't mind me tagging along. I do need some new clothes, anyway. I could go on my own, but I might get a little bit lonely, Bella... I think I really need to be with someone right now. I just don't think I can be on my own. I'm so blatantly in denial about Em; I just shouldn't stay here with all the memories. _Please_ let me come.'

'Okay, of course you can come, Rose,' she said, slinging one arm around my shoulders in an attempt to comfort me. I smiled inwardly. Of course I would get my way with Bella, I normally do.

_Later_

Finally we were on our way. Firstly we had to pick up Alice; I was dying to know where she lived. I almost hyperventilated when I saw Bella pull up in front of a huge mansion of a house in the suburbs, which Bella just beeped at. _Beeped!_ I don't think I would ever be able to do that...

Alice was in the car, finally and we were on the way to the mall. She didn't even seem bothered when she found out I was coming along. She actually smiled. Maybe she thought about me sometimes, when she was lying in bed, taking a shower or a bath.. I knew I thought about her in the bath, anyway. It was thinking about her that I would make myself orgasm. I could imagine her face as though it was right there, and I could imagine that it was her fingers in me, and her pleasuring me in ways I wouldn't want from anyone else. She was my life now.

She shuffled next to me, brushing against my thigh with her hand. How on earth did she manage to do that? All too soon we were getting out of the car and heading towards the first shops, Alice and Bella linking, with me on the other side of Alice. It felt to good to be touching her. I wondered how it felt to her, did she feel the same?

'Bella! Rose! Come here, quickly!' Alice looked positively delighted with a find, although I could never imagine her wearing it. 'Look, I've found something for myself, and something for you too Rose. Nothing for Bella yet, but you don't mind if we try them on quickly do you?'

Bella laughed, 'Of course not, do you mind if I find a book store?'

'Fine,' Alice growled, as I stood and laughed; trust Bella to try to get out of shopping.

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me into the changing room. She pulled the curtain shut behind us, dropped the clothes on the floor and crushed her lips against mine. My head swirled in a mist of fog. What was going on? How had it got to this? I leaned backwards, shocked and unable to breathe.

'Alice...' I said, not knowing what else I could say.

'Rose, I fantasize about you all the time, I pleasure myself to the thought of you, and I want you more than I've wanted anyone before. Please, I know we haven't known each other long, but can't we just try? I could always—' I cut her up before she could say any more with another kiss. Her lips tasted sweet against my own and I flicked out my tongue to lick at them. She parted them and I explored the depths of her mouth as she did mine. This was better than my fantasies, and to find out she felt the same about me!

I put my arm round her shoulders, holding her steady as she threatened to collapse on me. He hands ran down my sides, taking in each curve, finally coming to rest near the top of my thighs. I let her part them as she put her hand up my skirt to rub me though the fabric of my panties. I knew I should be quiet, but I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. I closed my eyes, as she started rubbing more vigorously, finally moving the material aside to touch my nub. She circled and pinched my clit, teasing me by putting her fingers close to my hole, but not allowing it.

'Alice,' I moaned, begging her to take me now. Her lips at me neck, biting and suckling as she thought best, she said, 'Perhaps we should go somewhere a little more private, Rose...'

'No, don't stop,' I whispered in her ear, using the momentum of moving to thrust her fingers into me. She giggled, and started to pump me, and using her other hand, she teased my clit, bringing me ever closer to the orgasm I needed from her. Her fingers were deftly touching every spot I could think of to pleasure me, and more. My hips bucked forwards and a wave of pleasure hit me, rolling along my spine, my walls closing around Alice's first three fingers. I gasped as it hit me, closing my eyes, and hoping the feeling could stay.

I was almost disappointed when it ended, and I think Alice saw it.

'Next time, Rose. It'll be even better...' she said, trailing of delicately, making me think there will definitely be a next time.

_Next time, I would be using my tongue,_ I thought, but didn't say it as I would surprise her with it.

_There you go. End of chapter, another coming soon. Well, maybe. Hope you all enjoyed this to the max. ;) I aim to please._

_Does anyone want anything in particular to happen? Just review, or PM me to let me know. I may add a bit of someone else soon... Perhaps a threesome? Let me know what you think._

_This won't be updated for about a week, as is the norm. You were just extremely lucky I felt like making you happy today. Hehe. :) _


	6. Bella: Serious Pain

_Chapter 6_

Driving back home was a quiet journey, the usual chatter from Alice and Rose about what they had bought was lost and we sat in stagnant silence until we got back. Alice joined us in our apartment, saying she couldn't be bothered to go home yet. I let us all in and they said they wanted to show me what they bought. _Great,_ I thought. Something else I don't want to do today. I grabbed some crisps and sat down to watch.

They both went into Rose's room to put on their first outfit. What seemed like an age later, Rose walked out, in a short silver dress with a black belt, black shoes and bra. Her hair was perfectly messy, this probably being what took so long. Seconds later Alice strutted out wearing jeans that were so tight it looked as though she had painted them on. She was wearing a skin coloured halter-neck with a silver choker round her neck. I applauded as they got to the end, turned and walked back in.

Not long later Alice came back out wearing another outfit, this time a puffed dress with gold tights. Rosalie followed in some tartan shorts and a long top which clung to her.

They were just coming out a third time, when I started to wonder how many clothes they had bought. Thankfully the phone rang, caller ID saying it was Edward or Emmett.

'Hello?' I said, almost happily as I had a respite in the 'fashion show'.

'Hey, Bella. You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago. What's keeping you?' Edward said on the other end. _Shit,_ I thought. I was supposed to be going out with Edward tonight.

'Oh no! I completely forgot! I'll be on my way as soon as I can, Edward. Sorry, don't worry. I'll be there.' After assuring him, I put down the phone and looked at Alice and Rose. 'Sorry, guys. Got to go,' I said, barely able to contain my glee.

'Come on then. You can wear what we bought you, Bells,' Alice said while Rose rushed me into my room, Alice following seconds later with a huge number of bags containing what I could only imagine to be clothes for me. _How had I let them get away with this? _I thought to myself. I couldn't believe my eyes. There was twice as much stuff as I owned already. _Damn them._

Alice rummaged in bags while Rose stripped me of my clothing, leaving me naked but for my hold up pants and sports bra.

'Damn it, Bella! You have no idea, do you? Alice, call Edward and tell him Bella will be an hour.'

'What?!' I screamed. 'No! We have a table booking! And I don't like driving home after ten, Rose!'

'You can sleep at Edwards. Trust me, you're going to need to, anyway. He'll be ravaging you the second he sees you when we're done with you,' she said matter-of-factly.

I sighed my resignation. They wouldn't give up and I could already hear Alice in the other room talking Edward around. I knew there way no way I could get myself out of this. Edward would ring the restaurant, give them lots of money to make the table booking later, and I would be stuck here being tortured by my two best friends. Great.

Alice walked back in my room, took one look at me, and walked back out. She came back whilst Rose was choosing some underwear for me, carrying some wax and strips. This night was going to hurt.

'Take those knickers off now, Isabella Swan! You've let yourself go!' Alice looked insulted which I found quite funny. Stupidly, I laughed and she pounced on me, pushing me back on the bed and pulling off my pants with one quick motion. She deftly applied wax, and put the strip on the area.

She ripped, 'Argghh!!!!!!' I screamed. 'Alice! That hurts!!!'

'It's for your own good. Like being spanked when you were younger, it'll teach you to do it more regularly. The pain will start to go away then. Next one,' she said, smiling sweetly.

Five or ten minutes later, and I was standing next to my bed in my new sexy underwear, with a smooth bikini line, while they were applying make up and fixing my hair.

Another five minutes and that was done. After half and hour of this torture, I was fully dressed and climbing into my car to go to Edwards.

'Alice, do you want a lift?' I offered.

'No, I'll get a bus or something later, Rose and I are going to watch a movie,' she said, a small smile playing on her lips.

'Okay, but if it's _Ever After_, Rose, don't let her watch it for too long. I don't want her getting a bus too late.'

'She can always stay, or I'll give her a lift. It's not as though you're coming back tonight, looking like you do.' She winked at me, and pulled a kiss-y face. I didn't find it very funny, I like to keep my private life just that, private.

I waved and drove off down the road, looking forward to seeing Edward as usual. No matter how it looked on the outside, I was grateful to Alice and Rose for doing this, and they knew it. And they did have fun together...

_Another chapter. Comments and reviews please?Thank you in advance. _

_I would like to know how I'm doing, so a little bit of constructive criticism wouldn't go amiss. Even flames. I'm a big girl, I can handle it. :)_

_let me know spelling and grammar mistakes too, but bear in mind I'm English and there are words we spell differently. Thanks._


	7. Alice: Self Pleasure

_Chapter 7_

'Alice, I think I'm going to give you your own personal fashion show of what _I_ bought today,' Rosalie said, looking at me seductively. She went into her room, coming out moments later wearing a PVC suit which could hardly be called a suit. She had a black bra on the barely covered her breasts and tiny shorts on, just covering her ass. He knee high boots had holsters in, one of them containing a whip. I seriously hoped she wouldn't use it on me right now.

'Rose... Wha—W-Where..?' I stammered, trying to get over her breathtaking beauty. _Why the fuck did Emmett think their relationship was going nowhere?_ I asked myself. _Oh well. What he doesn't have, I do, _I thought, thanking whichever Gods were listening. She wrestled me to the floor, straddling me before leaning in to kiss me. I could feel my dampness almost dripping down my legs, so pungent I was sure the could smell my arousal next door.

'Alice... you're so... wet,' she murmured, dipping her finger into my fold, earning a throaty moan from me. 'Mmhhh, I want to taste you, Alice,' she said before lowering her face to my womanhood and poking her tongue into my clitoris. I shivered with delight and anticipation. She started moving her tongue in and out, occasionally flicking my clit with her nose. She withdrew from me every so slightly, and started to pump me with her fingers, which suckling and nuzzling on my sensitive spot. My breath was coming in short gasps, my fingers clenching at the floor, back arching upwards and my hips bucking with the momentum she had created. She sucked on me quickly and withdrew her fingers.

'Rose... Please Rose?' I pleaded.

'I don't think so, Alice,' she said, tutting at me. 'I have other plans for tonight, you know.' She smiled seductively.

'Rose, can't you do those after?' I begged, my eyes pleading with her as well. 'I need you now, Rose. I can't keep it in.'

She laughed, 'No, Alice. I'm not letting you enjoy it too much now, and not enough later.' She grinned showing off her perfect teeth.

'Fine,' I said, 'Watch this.'

I moved so my back was against the sofa, my legs in position so they were as wide open as I could get them. I used my left hands first two fingers to pump into myself and my right hand to circle round my clit. Soon I was panting again, while a bemused Rosalie looked on, not that I had much consciousness of that. It was only a short amount of time before I knew I was about to climax, and my walls closed in around my fingers, while I threw my head back in the pure ecstasy of an orgasm. Panting, I withdrew my fingers from myself, and was about to wipe them on the carpet when Rose walked over to me, small smile on her face and put them into her mouth.

'I love the taste of your come,' she said, smiling.

_Yeah, short one but I wouldn't want to give you too many lemons, now would I? More to come next chapter too. I wonder what Rosalie's got in store. Can anyone guess??_

_Loved the idea, GIGGLES... May use it in later chapters. Hehe!_

_If someone guesses right, the chapter comes up tomorrow. It's not done yet, but midnight will be the deadline. This is a bit of bribery, but I like to see people's ideas. :)_


	8. Rosalie: Caught!

_Chapter 8_

I helped Alice up and walked her towards the bedroom.

'I've got something for you, Alice. Just a small gift...'

'You didn't need to, Rose. What you just almost did then, that was gift enough,' she replied, smiling. She had no idea of what I had in store. The whip was really only for show, I wouldn't use it until at least two months of relationship. Emmett only had it twice during his time with me, and though I like Alice much better, I wouldn't use it on her just yet. I had something a little bit better. I brought a box of toys out of my closet, watching Alice's eyes widen in shock.

'Rose! I would never have thought you the girl to have this!' she exclaimed.

'Well, I went for threesomes with Em. So I collected this from him. He'd leave one lying around and that would be my signal to find a girl to sleep with. It was fun.'

'So I'm not your first then?' she asked.

'You're the first girl I've fucked without a guy there, if you like.'

'Oh, okay.' She seemed slightly cheered up by this, and I was glad I had said it.

I rummaged in the box and brought out a long slightly curved metal rod with a small knob on the end.

'What is that?!?' Alice demanded,a shocked look on her face at the sight.

'Type of dildo,' I informed her. Her mouth popped open in a small "o" shape which looked very cute.

'You don't have to do any of this, not if you don't want to Alice. We could just continue the way we were, but I thought we could add a little spice...' I winked.

'Um.. Rose, I'm not sure if I want to do this yet,' she said.

I laughed, 'Don't worry, Ali. Whatever you want.' She looked slightly happier.

'Okay then. It's not that I don't want you, it's just I've never done this before... I'm not really ready. I don't mind the other stuff though..' she said. _Wonderful, she'll let me eat her vagina, but she won't let me shove fake, slightly better penis up there?_ I would have to get used to not getting my own way with Alice. It was slightly irritating.

'Well then, either way we're going to have to get those clothes off, right?' I smiled, trying to look reassuring.

I started to unzip my suit and peel off the plastic covering my skin. Alice walked over to me, crossing the room in less than a second, and put her hands around my wrists.

'Don't you think that's my job, Rosalie?' she asked using her seductive tone which made me melt.

I didn't care about anything, as long as it was with her. She slowly moved her hands up my sides, reaching the material that was pulled down and she pulled it further. She gently removed all my garment bar the boots and gloves. I made to take the gloves off but she motioned for me to stop.

'What?'

'I think I'd like those on you, Rose,' she said. I gasped. Who'd have thought that sweet little Alice would like that? _I wasn't one to complain though_, I thought. It made things more interesting to say the least.

I moved towards her, and practically ripped her clothes off in my desperation to get at her skin. As soon as I could see it I smothered it will kisses, occasionally biting and nipping at the softness, making it pink instead of the smooth white it was. I could hear her giggle as she rubbed at my nipples which hardened to her touch just as my vagina salivated. I wanted her so much.

She took the momentary stop to plunge her fingers into my pussy, feeling around for the spots that would pleasure me. Little did she know, they weren't there. It was her who made them. Anywhere her fingers went pleasured me that little bit more. I didn't know if I would be able to contain myself much longer when she used her other hand to pinch at my clit.

In the back of my mind I heard a door open and shut, keys being put on the table but I paid no attention. My fingers were in Alice, circling, pinching, thrusting and doing all manner of things I hoped would help her on her way to an orgasm.

I heard her gasping and trying to gain breath, just as I knew I was. I felt my walls clenching, her fingers trapped within me. My come went all over her fingers, as did hers seconds later. I smiled into her breasts and leant my head up to kiss her mouth. I brought my fingers up to my mouth, savouring every drop of her precious come, and bodily fluids.

I heard someone shout my name, and thinking it was Alice I just kissed her again.

'Rose! Bella's back early! What are we going to do?'

I shushed her, trying to gain some semblance of calm. Inside I was panicking.

It seemed, however that this panic was well found as only a moment later she walked in, and saw the two of us, naked as the day we were born tangled together.

'Uhh, what the FUCK?!'

_Last one. No more. End of. _

_Any questions. There may be another, but I'll AN if that comes. Thanks for the reviews, and your time._

_You've been too kind._


End file.
